


I want you

by GeoApo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Prophets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoApo/pseuds/GeoApo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of days after the shooting (4X05), Root is sitting on a bench waiting for a sign and thinking about last mission’s almost untimely end…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the works I’ve read describe Shaw’s thoughts and emotions. The last episode though pointed out that Root is something more than the perky psycho, so I wanted to look at her side of the story for once.

This fight was over and she was still alive to fight another one. Not sure if disappointed or grateful for not dying that night.   
The Machine left her with this deadly silence messing with her eardrum, more like a faint noise which she cannot discard. The only person that can understand her loneliness is Harold. He used to communicate with the Machine and felt -just like she does now- her absence when he had to estrange her. Although, it only took Shaw a couple of seconds to realize that something was wrong.  
What gave it away? It must have been the look on her face or the lack of that creepy smile which indicates that everything is under control. Or maybe just Shaw can see beyond her mask. Maybe she is well aware of Samantha Groves even though Root never let anyone go that deep in her personality. For all the others she is ‘Root’, the strong, independent, brilliant woman who was never afraid to do anything to accomplish her goal, even if that involves dying. But that moment, while she was talking to Finch, she realized that she was truly afraid. Not that there was a high possibility for her to die that night, but for not telling Shaw how much she meant for her. 

So she made up her mind, the Machine clearly had no plans for her yet and she wasn’t going to waste another moment.

The apartment was one of the six in the second floor but she didn’t have to guess which of these belonged to Shaw. All of them had doormats, flowers and door decorations except one. There was just one plain, Spartan… 

She knocked the door with her hale hand and waited as her heart was dancing inside her chest.   
Hours later (or it was just a moment?) Shaw appeared dressed in her usual black pants/black t-shirt and holding a half empty (or you could say half full) bottle of beer. Root tried to smile but her eyes betrayed her pain, physical and psychological. Shaw stood there for a moment looking at her surprised and then she noticed the bandage in her hand, “So you are alive”.

Root recognized the irony in her voice. She was very good at treating her with contempt and that used to distress her even though she never made it evident.  
Just like all the other times she tried to hide her sadness behind a smile and a clever response. “Alive and kicking, as always”. 

Shaw rolled her eyes as Root entered the house. “So Finch told me that you kamikaze into an one-target shooting”.

Root seemed worried in the thought that Harold might have given her the message. She may have come here for a reason but now that Shaw is staring at her she is terrified of those eyes that could declare affection and simultaneously give you the cold shoulder.   
Finally she managed to talk. “Is this the only thing that Harold told you?”

Shaw looked surprised. “Yes, is there anything else I should know?”

A wave of relief and disappointment rocked her face as she endeavored another smile. “No, nothing you don’t already know”.

Shaw seemed to lose her temper “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Root knew that this is it. You either speak or you run. She may avoid bullets and don’t even care if they find their target but she is fearful of what to say and especially what will be Shaw’s response. She can flirt with her while she is the perky psycho because it’s between the limit of serious and playful, but when it comes to pick a side she has never chosen the first one. And neither this time was she going to do it…   
“Just wanted to tell you to be careful these days, our covers are not compromised yet but Samaritan is digging deeper into our holes. Anyway, I should get going…”

As she gets up Shaw grabs her wrist and their eyes meet for a couple of moments. “What’s going on?” 

Samantha goes back into being Root with that flirty and playful attitude caressing Shaw’s hand, “Sameen…”

Shaw pulls Root towards her and near at hand stares at her eyes while she feels the other woman’s breath getting brief. “Stop messing with me!”

Root froze. She never thought that Shaw would react in her performance and in that moment she could tell that the woman in front of her was really pissed. She tried to smile, no less. Her eyes though were staring at the floor not being able to face the other pair opposite. 

Shaw continued as she let her arm go and stepped back. “Why do you keep playing with me? Are you being flirtatious to watch my reactions? And then what? Are you laughing at me? Do I fucking look like a toy to you?”

Root never saw that coming. She always thought that the woman in front of her was ignoring and despising her. It never occurred to her that she hasn’t shown not even once the authenticity of her behavior.   
She finally managed to talk, “I never…” looked down at the floor like it was supposed to give her the courage to talk and surprisingly it did (or something did). She raised decisively her head and looked Shaw in the eye. “I never played you Sameen. It was all real. I just never thought you care…”

She stepped forward and caressed Shaw’s hair with her fingers as the other woman was watching tentatively.  
Then continued quietly, “Every day i find an excuse to meet you so I can look at those annoyed and grumpy eyes of yours. And then I try to taunt you just to provoke a feeling, even if it is only anger.”

Shaw kept staring at her while the taller woman touched her cheek with the other hand and moved towards her.   
Only when she felt their lips locking she recoiled. 

Root kept her soft eyes -which were begging for one more contact- closed and whispered “I want you”.

Shaw cursed while moving forward just to give her a smooth kiss. Root opened her eyes and the two of them stared at each other for a moment. Then she broke the quiescence and started kissing her roughly just so that Shaw can compensate and push her back to the wall while she was kissing fiercely her lips. Before they could even realize it their clothes were gone and they found themselves rolling in the floor…


End file.
